


[Podfic] Out of the Cold

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, middle-of-the-night sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ community come-at-once, for the prompt "the dead don't tell lies". Sleepy middle-of-the-night sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Out of the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goseaward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of the Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256539) by [goseaward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward). 



> Thanks to goseaward for permission to record.

 

Length: 16:04  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9i2zxdrlfd5ag1u/Out+of+the+Cold+by+goseaward.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/85mp6dywbe9ttm9/Out+of+the+Cold+by+goseaward.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/out-of-the-cold-by-goseaward))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/out-of-cold))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [So In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBV2DFYjKLM&index=8&list=PLDfKAXSi6kUZczwycO8UcABjn-w3WJ_71) \- Sublab


End file.
